


Only those I could not save

by KiraSnapeaddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Assisted Suicide, M/M, Male Slash, Self-Harm, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSnapeaddict/pseuds/KiraSnapeaddict
Summary: Severus kam Lucius vor wie ein Fabelwesen, das jemand an die Kette gelegt hatte. Durch Eid Albus zu Treue verpflichtet, aber nicht frei um die zu schützen, denen er Schutz schuldete. Denen die waren wie er gewesen war. Ehrgeizig. Ambitioniert. Und zu jung, die Gefahr zu sehen.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Only those I could not save

Die Mädchen kicherten leise, was Snape natürlich nicht entging. Seine scharfen Ohren waren zu Recht gefürchtet. Im Nu war er bei den beiden. Eine Zeichnung- gar nicht mal schlecht- stellte ganz offensichtlich ihn dar. Beide Mädchen erröteten, als er vor ihnen stand. Snapes Ausdruck war blanker Ärger, seine Augen glühten. „Jeweils zwanzig Punkte Abzug für ungebührliches Betragen. Ich wüsste es zu schätzen, wenn sie sich auf ihre Aufgaben konzentrieren, statt darauf, unangemessene Kritzeleien ihrer Lehrer anzufertigen.“ Es war totenstill in der Klasse. Niemand mochte jetzt Snapes Unmut auf sich ziehen. Nur sehr, sehr unauffällig besah Jack die Szene aus den Augenwinkeln. Ihm wurde heiss, und er war wütend. Es war völlig fehl am Platze, doch er war… neidisch. Neidisch auf die Aufmerksamkeit, die beide Mädchen nun genossen, von Professor Snape. Jack bewunderte Professor Snape glühend… und seit einer Weile wusste er auch, dass es nicht nur Bewunderung war. Schnell sah er wieder auf seinen Kessel, bevor Snape seinen Blick bemerken konnte.

Wie gerufen, sah Snape kurz danach Jack über die Schulter. Die Wut in seinem Blick hatte nachgelassen. Er nickte knapp. „Akzeptabel, Mr. Taylor.“ „Danke, Sir“ antwortete Jack, ebenso knapp. Er wusste, das Snape anbiedern nicht mochte. Und er wollte ihm so gerne gefallen. Was schwer war. Aber immerhin nicht unangenehm auffallen. Zum Glück war Jack in Potions recht begabt. Als die Stunde zu Ende war, war er sicher, Snape einen passablen Zaubertrank abgeliefert zu haben. Als er die Klasse verliess, begegnete er draussen den beiden Mädchen, die vorhin die Stunde gestört hatten. Er warf ihnen einen finsteren Blick zu.

Professor Snape war sein grosses Vorbild. Er wollte nichts mehr, als ihm nachzueifern. Doch da war noch mehr. Er war auch neidisch auf die beiden Mädchen weil… naja… sie Mädchen waren. Zwar hatte er nie gesehen, das Snape irgendeinem weiblichen Wesen mehr als einen Blick schenkte. Nicht einmal Gerüchte darüber gab es. Doch Snape war dafür bekannt, sehr zurückhaltend- nein- abweisend zu sein. Aber Jack ging davon aus, dass er, nun hetero war. Ab einem gewissen Punkt war Jack klar geworden, dass er auf Männer oder genauer- dass er auf Professor Snape stand. Auch wenn der so erreichbar schien wie der Mond. Ein Lehrer- und ausgerechnet Snape. Der ihn wohl umbringen würde, wüsste er davon. Und sicher war er…nun, liebte er keine Männer. Obwohl- obwohl da diese Verbindung war mit Lucius Malfoy. Offensichtlich kannte er Snape schon lange. Jack hatte sie regelmässig miteinander sprechen sehen. Sprechen. Nie mehr. Und doch hatte es Jack einen Stich versetzt. Denn Lucius Malfoy war ein verdammt gutaussehender Mann. Er konnte sicher jeden und jede haben. Selbst ohne den Reichtum, den er bekanntlich auch besass. Also selbst wenn Snape auch Männer in Erwägung zog. Selbst dann wäre Jack für ihn Luft. Ein Schüler. Ein absolutes No-Go. Jack seufzte. Er würde sich damit zufriedengeben müssen, zumindest durch seine Leistungen Anerkennung bei seinem Idol zu finden. Und seine Schwärmereien für sich behalten. Lieber würde er tot umfallen, als von Snape deshalb verhöhnt zu werden. Dessen scharfe Zunge war legendär. Jack schüttelte schon der Gedanke an solch ein Szenario.

Snape betrat in gewohnt schwungvoller Art Dumbledores Büro. Albus sah auf. „Ah, Severus“ „Professor“ nickte dieser. Er hatte und er würde Albus nie mit Vornamen ansprechen. Er wusste, dass diesen das etwas ärgerte. Doch Severus wollte diese Distanz. Er brauchte sie. „William musste wieder in das St.Mungos Hospital. Seine Beschwerden haben sich wieder verschlimmert. Du wirst ihn vertreten müssen“. Schlagartig schlug Severus Miene um in deutliche Verärgerung. „Wenn ich ihn hätte behandeln dürfen…“ er brach im Satz ab. „Severus, ich weiss“. Verärgerung färbte nun auch Albus Stimme. „Doch ich benötige dich hier.“ Snape hätte den Kollegen behandeln können. William Mills war Auror gewesen und hatte allerlei Flüche einstecken müssen im Laufe seiner Dienstzeit. Die folgenden körperlichen Beschwerden hatten ihn zum Beenden seiner Laufbahn gezwungen. Und den Job des DADA Professors hatte er ohnehin nur für ein Jahr. Die Stelle war verflucht. Und niemand durfte wissen, dass der wahre Dark Arts Spezialist Hogwarts Snape war. Und ein Totesser. Das schon einmal gar nicht. Severus hätte ihn behandeln können. Doch er durfte nicht. Genauso wenig, wie er DADA unterrichten durfte. „Dann soll ich nun wieder den Lückenbüsser spielen?“ Snape bemühte sich nicht einmal im Ansatz, seinen Ärger zu verbergen. Albus seufzte. „Ich möchte, dass du ihn vertrittst, ja“ sagte er etwas müde. Und genervt. „Professor, wenn ich nur…“ „NEIN! Das geht auf gar keinen Fall! Und du weisst das ganz genau, SNAPE!“ Das Albus seinen Nachnamen benutzte, geschah nur, wenn er wirklich verärgert war. Und das war er nun endgültig. Severus Gesicht zerfiel. Seine Wut verwandelte sich in Trauer und Frustration. „Sie wollen, dass ich sie weiter in ihr Verderben laufen lasse“ flüsterte er rauh. „Das sie sich der Hölle zum Frass vorwerfen, ohne Warnung, ohne Gnade? Sie sind jung…“. Albus beobachtete Snape. Fast hatte er Mitleid. Doch er wappnete sich-dagegen. „Wir haben das schon besprochen. Du hast es geschworen“ seine Stimme war hart und eisig. Snape sah ihm in die Augen. Er suchte vergeblich Nachgiebigkeit oder Wärme in den Augen des alten Mannes. Der Blick war fordernd- drohend. Snape wandte den Blick ab und senkte den Kopf. Ja. Er hatte geschworen. Er durfte nicht offenbaren was er war. Wer er war. Nicht einmal, um die Studenten zu schützen. Vor ihrer eigenen Dummheit. Der Art von Dummheit wie er sie selbst begangen hatte. Die Sehnsucht nach Macht, nach Einfluss. Die Sehnsucht nach unbegrenzter Macht im Schutze Dunkler Magie. „Geh jetzt“. Snape verliess das Büro, in einem Wirbel schwarzer Roben. Die Tür schlug laut hinter ihm zu und hinterliess eine hallende Stille. Schwer liess sich Dumbledore in seinen Stuhl fallen. Er wurde alt. Das Kräftemessen mit Snape verärgerte und ermüdete ihn. Sturkopf. Er konnte nur hoffen, das Snape es nie darauf anlegen würde. 

Der Klassenraum war ein Tohuwabohu. Herumfliegende verzauberte Papierflieger, lachende Studenten die sich um die Tische verfolgten, herumliegende Taschen. Professor Mills- der DADA dieses Jahr unterrichtete- war freundlich und nachgiebig. Das Treiben fand sofort ein Ende als die Tür mit lautem Knall zuschlug. Vor der Tür stand in schwarzen, wallenden Roben- Professor Snape. Plötzlich herrschte eine Stille, die in den Ohren dröhnte. Die Studenten erwachten hektisch aus ihrer Schockstarre. Hastig rafften sie ihre Sachen zusammen und huschten an ihre Plätze. Erst jetzt bewegte sich Snape. Mit wehenden Roben ging er zum Lehrerpult. „Ich stand…“ Er drehte sich um und schien jeden mit scharfem Blick anzusehen. „…stand unter dem Eindruck, dass hier Unterricht stattfinden soll.“ Seine Stimme war leise und trug doch in die letzte Ecke. Jack sass kerzengerade und aufmerksam da. DADA bei Professor Snape! Was konnte es Besseres geben? Professor Mills war nett, doch kam er über blasse DADA Theorie selten hinaus. Als ob dieses Fach nicht Interessantes zu bieten hätte. Selten berichtete er aus seiner Praxiserfahrung. 

Eine lässige Bewegung Snapes und auf der Leinwand des Projektors erschienen Bilder. Grausame Bilder. Verkrümmte Körper. Zerstörte Häuser. Gesichter zu Fratzen verzerrt. Keiner der Studenten schien zu atmen. „Die Dunklen Künste…“ die Bilder gingen weiter „sind in der Lage ihnen alles zu geben was sie sich im Leben wünschen können“. Das Bild wurde schwarz, um dann in rot aufzuleuchten wie eine Warnung. „Aber noch mehr sind sie in der Lage Ihnen ALLES zu rauben was sie je besessen, je wertgeschätzt haben. Und mehr. Viel, viel mehr…“ Snapes Stimme schien einen unheimlichen Nachhall zu besitzen. Plötzlich fiel Licht in den Raum und leuchtete ihn gnadenlos aus. „Es ist schlicht unmöglich, Ihnen in diesem Unterricht auch nur einen Bruchteil der Dunklen Künste vorzustellen. Zudem diese sich ständig ändern, ständig wandeln. Es geht nur darum, ihnen eine Idee, eine Vision zu vermitteln, worum es bei den Dunklen Künsten geht. Wie sie sie erkennen. Und eine Strategie entwickeln, sie zu bekämpfen“. Jack hing an Snapes Lippen, jedes Wort prägte sich ihm ein wie eingebrannt. Der Unterricht verging für ihn rasend schnell, wie im Rausch. Und Enttäuschung packte ihn, als Snape zum Ende kam. Professor Mills hatte ihnen nie auch nur einen Bruchteil dessen beigebracht, was Snape in dieser kurzen Zeit zuwege gebracht hatte. Und Jack wusste- er wusste es einfach, dass Professor Snape brannte, für dieses Fach. Sein Potionsunterricht war schon der eines aussergewöhnlichen Talents. Aber das hier war- wahre Passion. Als seine Schullkollegen zusammenpackten, blieb Jack zurück. 

Snape packte seine Unterlagen zusammen, erst dann sah er auf und Jack an. „Ja?“ fragte er knapp, weder freundlich, noch geradezu unfreundlich. „Professor, das war…“ er suchte nach Worten. „…war hochinteressant. Könnten sie nicht… nun… öfter DADA geben?“ fragte Jack, erstaunt über den Mut, dem Professor dies anzutragen. Ihn traf ein scharfer Blick, dann sah Snape weg, als habe Jack ihn bei etwas ertappt. Schatten liefen über sein Gesicht, und Jack war unsicher, ob er Snape nicht verärgert hatte. „Nein“ antwortete Snape dann schroff. „Und ich denke auch nicht, dass ihre Kollegen ihnen danken würden für diesen Vorschlag. Es ist besser für sie alle… und Professor Mills ist zweifelsohne sehr kompetent“. Mit diesen Worten rauschte Snape an ihm vorbei, liess Jack mit offenem Mund stehen. 

Severus hatte nur wenige Bissen heruntergebracht und sich sehr zeitig aus der Grossen Halle verabschiedet. In seinem Quartier hatte er die Tür hinter sich zugeknallt und sass nun auf der Couch. Wut, Hilflosigkeit und Frustration erfüllten ihn. Vor ihm stand ein leeres Whiskyglas, doch selbst dieser schmeckte ihm heute nicht. Seine Robe war halb aufgeknöpft, sein Haar zerrauft. Er war zu müde sich zu rühren, zu aufgewühlt, um zur Ruhe zu kommen. Die Frage seines Schülers hatte alles wieder aufgewühlt. Die Tatsache, dass ihm die Hände gebunden waren. Das er durch Albus Wort seine Schüler ohne Rat seinerseits in ihr Verderben rennen lassen musste. Die Ambitionierten. Schüler, wie er selbst einer gewesen war. Er krempelte seinen linken Ärmel hoch und betrachtete mit Hass das Dunkle Mal. Was würde er darum geben, diesen fatalen Fehler rückgängig machen zu können. 

Es klopfte an der Tür, Snape liess sie sich öffnen, mit einem knappen Schwung seines Zauberstabs. Im nächsten Moment stand Lucius im Raum. Gross, blond, prächtig in seinen Roben, erfüllte er mit dem Prunk eines reichen Mannes Snapes einfaches Quartier. Lucius zuckte nur kurz als die Tür hinter ihm zuknallte. Er musterte das Erscheinungsbild seines Freundes. Sein eingefallenes müdes Gesicht, mit den funkelnden schwarzen Augen. Die schief hängenden Roben, das wilde Haar. Im nächsten Moment war Severus auf, hatte Lucius gepackt und drückte ihn an die Tür. Eine Hand packte Lucius Haar und zog ihm den Kopf nach hinten. Severus leckte und knabberte and Lucius Kehle, dass dieser fast Angst bekam, er würde ihn beissen. „Sev… ich…“ Lucius Worte wurden erstickt, als Severus ihn hart auf den Mund küsste, seine Zunge in seinen Mund drang. Lucius wurde noch heisser, als Severus andere Hand sich unter den Roben auf nackter Haut wiederfand und eine Pobacke knetete. Lucius stöhnte leise. Er kannte Severus Temperament und nicht zu selten genoss er es in vollen Zügen, wenn es sich so äusserte. „Hmmmm“ brummte er. Und „So schlimm?“ als beide sich trennten, nach Luft zu schnappen. Severus antwortete nicht, doch sein glühender Blick war Antwort genug. Lucius half Sevs hastigen Händen, ihn zu entkleiden, bevor er ihm die teuren Roben zerriss, was nicht das erste Mal gewesen wäre. Severus liess ihm keine Zeit, dass er auch ihn entkleiden konnte. Als Lucius nackt war, kniete Sev sich vor ihn, widmete sich mit geschickten Händen und Mund Lucius Glied und Hoden, was dieser nur zu gerne geschehen liess. Er lehnte sich gegen die Tür, und die Beine wurden ihm weich und nachgiebig. Leise schrie er auf, als Severus teuflische Finger auch seinen Eingang fanden. „Ohhhh“ er wand sich und stöhnte, als Severus lange, geschmeidige Finger in ihn drangen, die andere Hand sein Glied fest umfasste und damit spielte. Er sah Severus dunkles Lächeln nicht, der es liebte, wenn sein arroganter Freund zu Wachs wurde in seinen Händen. Nachgiebig und so voller Lust, dass er alles akzeptierte, was er von ihm begehrte. Er genoss den Anblick des schönen Lucius, wenn er ihm so mit jeder Faser gehörte. „Ich will dich…“ murmelte Sev rauh. „…auf deinen Knien“. Mit einer graziösen Bewegung kam Lucius auf alle viere, spreizte seine Beine weit ohne jede Scham für den Geliebten. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken, als Lust und Schmerz sich mischten, in dem Moment, wo Severus Glied in ihn eindrang, langsam und im perfekten Winkel. „Sev…ohhh“. Lucius ganzer Körper wandelte sich in ein nachgiebiges Gefäss für Severus Glied, der nun endlich bis zum Schaft in ihn eindrang, sein kurzer, scharfer Schrei durchfuhr Lucius, der nur leise stöhnte. Severus hielt inne, mit einer Hand griff er nach Lucius prallem Glied. Er hielt inne, während seine Finger Dinge mit Lucius Glied und Hoden taten, die ihm die Hölle eingegeben haben musste. „SEVERUS!!“ schrie Lucius auf, gespalten von dem Wunsch, das Sev mehr davon tat, und dass er ihn endlich ordentlich ficken sollte. Hart, schnell. Und wenn er morgen nicht mehr sitzen konnte, was interessierte ihn das jetzt. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, in der Severus ihn zwischen Himmel und Hölle schweben liess mit dieser geschickten Hand zwischen seinen Beinen, endlich zog er sich heraus, stiess wieder heftig in ihn. Beider Keuchen erfüllte den Raum und die Geräusche des eindringenden Glieds, als Severus Stösse härter wurden und schneller. Lucius machte ein Hohlkreuz, Severus Hand fest um sein Glied liegend, als sein Körper erbebte. Sein Hintern brannte, sein Inneres glühte, als Severus zum Höhepunkt kam und sich heiss in Zuckungen in ihn ergoss. Lucius war zum Bersten angespannt, er spürte wie Samen ihm heiss die Beine herunterlief. Erst als Severus zur Ruhe gekommen war, öffnete dieser seine Hand, Lucius Höhepunkt zulassen, der gequält aufschrie. Severus hielt ihn, bis er sich völlig leer fühlte. Lucius liess sich erschöpft fallen, Severus zog ihn an sich, verschwitzt und verklebt wie beide waren. Er beugte sich über ihn, zog ihn in einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. 

„Du bist noch einmal mein Tod“ murmelte Lucius, der in Severus Armen lag. Der Geruch von Schweiss und Sex schwebte im Raum. Severus lachte leise und heiser, ein Lachen, das Lucius in seinem Schritt spürte. „Eine gute Art zu sterben, hoffe ich?“. „Die beste“ murmelte Lucius. Eigentlich hatte er nicht vorgehabt, jetzt und hier mit Severus zu schlafen. Aber bei Severus Launen, nun… Eigentlich hatte er noch eine Verabredung gehabt. Doch nichts interessierte ihn gerade weniger, befriedigt von gutem Sex. „War nicht dein bester Tag, Sev?“ Lucius kannte die Antwort natürlich längst. „Nein“ knurrte dieser. „Doch dich auf Knien so willig vor mir- lässt mich manches vergessen“. Lucius schnaubte. Doch er war zu befriedigt um Sevs Stichelei zu wechseln. Zudem Severus verdammte Hände schon wieder über seine Haut wanderten. Und Lucius Glied sich tatsächlich wieder rührte. „Hmmmm“ machte Sev mit lüsternem Unterton, dem das nicht entgangen war. „Eigentlich muss ich…“ Lucius Worte wurden erstickt von Sevs Mund, der ihn lange und luftraubend küsste. 

Nicht viel später war es, als Lucius ihn aufforderte, mit kurzen, eindeutigen Lauten, er möge tiefer und schneller in ihn dringen, Severus tief in ihn versenkt, während Lucius Beine weit gespreizt auf seinen Schultern lagen. Lucius fühlte sich, als kehre er sein Inneres nach aussen, völlig entblösst und doch so unglaublich gut. Seine Augen schlossen sich, seine Sinne völlig überfordert mit den intensiven Gefühlen die ihn erfüllten. „Sieh-mich-an“ knurrte Severus atemlos, doch war es so klar ein Befehl, das Lucius zusammenzuckte und die Augen öffnete. Er versank in der Tiefe von Severus glühenden Augen, und beschenkte diesen mit dem Ausdruck völliger Verzückung und Hingabe in seinen eigenen grauen Augen. Gemeinsam schliefen sie anschliessend ein, eine Masse verklebter Glieder, doch müde und endlich gesättigt, fern aller Sorgen. 

Das grosse Badezimmer in Malfoy Manor versank im Wasserdampf, als Lucius sich die Überbleibsel der letzten Nacht von der Haut wusch. Luxuriös duftende Seife half ihm dabei. Er wusch sich jedes Mal sehr gründlich. Nicht das er Severus Geruch nicht mochte - im Gegenteil. Doch der Gedanke, dass Narcissa ihn noch an ihm roch war ihm unangenehm. Auch wenn sie genau wusste, dass sie sich liebten. Doch sie war seine Frau. Gut, dass sie nicht wusste, dass… nun, das sie ihn nicht sah. Wie er sich Severus hingab, mit Haut und Haar. Röte stieg ihm in die Wangen allein bei dem Gedanken. Und seine Frau war nicht dumm. Ganz im Gegenteil…   
Wenig später begrüsste ihn Narcissa mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. Und mit wissendem Blick. „Du hattest eine lange Nacht, nicht wahr Liebster? Nun, ich hoffe sie war zu deiner Zufriedenheit?“ Ihr Lächeln war warm, ohne Spott. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge war die Nacht sehr- befriedigend gewesen. Severus brauchte Lucius. Und er ihn. „Ja, das war sie“ antwortete Lucius möglichst sachlich. Er unterdrückte ein Winseln, als er sich setzte. Warum hatte er den Trank nicht eben schon genommen, den Severus ihm mitgegeben hatte. Doch er mochte es… an diese Nächte erinnert zu werden. Vielleicht zu sehr. 

Monate später  
Das Jahr war schnell vergangen. Jack rückte die guten, neuen Roben zurecht, die er zur Zeugnisübergabe trug. Sein Blick ruhte auf der Reihe der Lehrer. Doch in Wahrheit sah er nur einen. Professor Snape- Professor Severus Snape. In seinem Kopf dachte Jack über ihn nur als Severus. Der Mann hatte für ihn an Faszination nur zugenommen. Und dabei wusste er so wenig über ihn. Inzwischen war Jack klar geworden, dass er sich ernsthaft in den Mann verliebt hatte. Doch war es undenkbar, absolut undenkbar, den Mann darauf anzusprechen. Ein Nein- zudem in Snapes schroffer Art- ein Nein würde ihn völlig zerstören. Nein, das war einfach nicht möglich. Niemals. Inzwischen hatte Jack seine Unschuld verloren. An einen Mitschüler. Es war schön gewesen. Doch hatte er nur an Snape gedacht.   
Fast verpasste Jack seinen Einsatz. Und dann war es soweit. Professor Snape schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Gute Arbeit. Machen sie etwas daraus“ sagte Snape knapp und doch für seine Verhältnisse freundlich. Fast bekam Jack rote Ohren. „Danke Sir. Ihr Unterricht wird mir fehlen“. Snape hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. Doch Jacks Zeit war um.

Es folgte das grosse Abschiedsfest. Die Tische bogen sich schier vor leckeren Speisen. Jack schmeckte kaum, was er ass. Und immer wieder klebten seine Augen an Snape. Neben ihm sass Lucius Malfoy, Mitglied im Schulrat, die beiden unterhielten sich offensichtlich angeregt… Plötzlich fiel es Jack wie Schuppen von den Augen. Warum hatte er das nicht vorher erkannt. Er war so dumm. Viele Puzzleteile fielen ineinander. Dinge, die er gehört hatte, gesehen hatte. Diese beiden waren Liebende! Jack durchfuhr es heiss, ein Stich von Eifersucht. Lucius Malfoy war – zwar verheiratet- doch einer der begehrtesten Männer der Zaubererwelt. Reich, sehr gutaussehend. Warum musste er ausgerechnet Snape- er konnte jeden haben, und jede. Jack seufzte tief. Er hatte nie eine Chance gehabt- würde nie, nie eine haben…  
Nur kurz ruhte Snapes Blick rein zufällig auf Jack, fing er einen seiner Blicke ein, die für ihn bestimmt waren. Er runzelte kurz die Stirn. Und verdrängte den Gedanken, abgelenkt vom Tischgespräch. 

Ein Jahr später  
Er schrie gellend auf, als mehre Angriffszauber ihn trafen, ihn hin- und herwarfen. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er längst verloren. Jack brach zusammen. Sein ganzer Körper zuckte und wand sich vor Schmerzen. Er schmeckte Blut, das ihm aus dem Mundwinkel durchs Gesicht lief. Das Lachen seines angeblichen Freundes hallte ihm noch in den Ohren, als schwere Fusstritte sich näherten. Viele. „Der hier entkommt uns nicht mehr“ sagte eine Männerstimme. Die Spitze eines Stiefels traf ihn in die Seite, weiteren Schmerz hinzufügend. Unsanft wurde er herumgedreht. „Der ist doch fast noch ein Kind“ meinte der andere Mann fast mit Bedauern in der Stimme. „Egal. Gehört zum verdorbenen Pack. Sieh selbst“. Jemand zerriss den Stoff seiner Jacke, entblösste das noch frische Totessermal. Wenige Tage zuvor war er noch so stolz darauf gewesen. Doch man hatte ihn verraten, benutzt. Kanonenfutter. Mehr nicht. Selbst wenn er noch einen Fluchtversuch hätte machen können, er hätte es nicht getan. Er war am Boden zerstört. Seine grossen Pläne, ein grosser Zauberer zu werden, gescheitert, verraten. Zwei Männer zerrten ihn hoch, während er vor Schmerz mit den Zähnen knirschte. Seine Augen verdrehten sich, er stand kurz vor einer Ohnmacht. „He, passt auf, dass der uns nicht abkratzt. Das ist ein wichtiger Zeuge“. Man band ihm die Hände hinter dem Rücken, einer verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige. Die Ohnmacht verging und er sah Sterne. Seine Augenlider flatterten. Unsanft zerrten die Männer ihn mit sich. 

Er bekam kaum mit, wie ihm geschah, als sie Fotos von ihm machten. Seine Augenlider drohten ihm wieder zuzufallen, als die Ohnmacht wiederkam. Er schrie gellend, als sie ihm die Häftlingsnummer auf den Hals brannten, sein Körper erschlaffte und er bekam es nicht mehr mit, dass er hart auf dem Boden aufschlug. Stimmengewirr das er nicht hörte. Irgendwann zwischendrin hatten sie seinen Namen herausgefunden. „Wir brauchen den noch fürs Verhör“ „ach was, lassen wir ihn verrecken, das ist die rechte Strafe“ „Reiss dich zusammen. Wir bekommen sonst ein Verfahren an den Hals. Er ist zu jung…“

Das Gefängnis befand sich in Gewölben tief unter dem Ministerium. Die Zellen waren alt, fensterlos und kalt. Der Wärter machte grosse Augen, als sie den Körper des jungen Mannes- des Jungen- hineinschafften und ihn mit ihm alleinliessen. Mitleid packte den Wärter beim Blick in das junge Gesicht. Er strich ihm eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus dem hübschen Gesicht. „Wie bist du nur HIER hingekommen“. Der Wärter musterte erschreckt die Verletzungen an Jacks Körper. „Verdammt!!“ Doch er durfte (noch) nichts tun. Gesetz. Die ersten 24 Stunden musste Jack überleben. Erst dann durfte eventuell ein Heiler gerufen werden. EIN Heiler. Das waren nicht die besten… es sei denn, ein anderer erklärte sich bereit zu kommen. Was selten war. Niemand wollte einen Totesser heilen. Fast zärtlich breitete der Wächter eine Decke über Jack. Nun konnte er nur noch beten. Doch wofür? Einen schnellen Tod? Oder die Gnade des unwahrscheinlichen Freispruchs. Unwillig wischte er eine Träne aus seinem Gesicht, als er die Gittertür verschloss. Sein Sohn war im gleichen Alter…

Jack wälzte sich hin und her. Die Schmerzen kamen und gingen in Wellen, und er fieberte. Der Zahlenbrand fühlte sich entzündet an. Die Metallschellen an Hand- und Fussgelenken scheuerten ihm die Haut wund. Sie waren geschmiedet, nicht zu öffnen… Gnadenhalber war er noch nicht angekettet. Mühsam schaffte er es zum Wasserkrug, der neben dem Bett stand und wieder ins Bett. Zähneklappernd deckte er sich wieder zu, mit der überraschend warmen Decke. Das Bettlaken war verschmutzt und fleckig… Rostrote Flecken. Einige der neuen waren sein eigenes Blut. Diverse Schnitte bedeckten seinen Körper. Unangenehm klebten Laken und Decke an den verschorften Wunden fest, und rissen sie wieder auf. Er stöhnte. Seine Alpträume übernahmen wieder sein Bewusstsein, ohne die Gnade ihm Ruhe zu schenken oder von den Schmerzen zu befreien. 

In der Wächterstube wurde diskutiert. „Wir müssen uns an die Regeln halten. Er ist ein Sonderfall. Ihm steht ein Heiler zu, und er darf einen Wunsch äussern, sollte er jemand kennen“. „So ein Schmarrn. Wer soll schon freiwillig einen Totesser behandeln? Das macht doch keiner und ruiniert seinen Ruf damit. Und angemessene Bezahlung gibt’s auch keine.“ „Es ist aber Gesetz. Wir müssen ihn fragen“. „Wenn er noch lebt?“ „Richtig. Wenn er noch lebt“. 

Hogwarts  
Dumbledore schritt hin und her, überlegend. Er trug einen luxuriösen Morgenmantel, denn der unerwartete Besuch hatte ihn aus dem Bett geholt. Der Ministeriumsbeamte wartete geduldig, denn die Sache duldete keinen Aufschub bis zum Morgen.   
Ein ehemaliger Student, als Totesser verhaftet, der um Professor Snapes Hilfe bat, ihn zu heilen. Alle Alarmglocken schrillten in Albus Kopf, bei dem Gedanken, Snape in die Katakomben, das Untersuchungsgefängnis des Ministeriums, zu entsenden. Auch noch als Heiler eines verhafteten Totessers. Niemand bei Verstand erklärte sich zu so etwas bereit. Höchstens einige der billigen Quacksalber, die den geringen Betrag, der ihnen dann zustand, brauchten. Die keinen Ruf zu verlieren hatten. Der Rest würde das niemals tun. Am liebsten hätte er den Mann weggeschickt. Doch Severus würde ihm nie verzeihen, würde er davon erfahren. Das konnte Albus nicht riskieren. Doch das andere Risiko… Nein. Sie mussten Ihn zumindest fragen. Er brauchte Severus. Auch wenn ihm der Gedanke nicht gefiel. Auch nicht, dass jemand erfuhr, welche Fähigkeiten, solche speziellen Verletzungen zu heilen, Snape besass.   
Wenig später stand Snape vor ihnen. Trotzdem es mitten in der Nacht war, war sein Erscheinungsbild dasselbe wie immer. Tadellos, in schwarzen, wallenden Roben. Unnahbar. Als wenig später die Tür hinter dem Beamten und Snape zuschlug, fluchte Albus leise. Nun konnte er nur noch hoffen. Und – beten?

Der alte Wächter öffnete die Tür, den Professor hineinzulassen. Ein Hogwartsprofessor. Der kam, einen jungen Totesser zu heilen. Ungewöhnlich. Zuerst sah er nur wallende schwarze Roben. Er staunte, als er bemerkte, wie jung der Mann noch wahr. Auch wenn er älter wirken mochte. Schwarze Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen. Die Augen- kurz zuckte er zusammen, versucht nach dem Zauberstab zu greifen. Irgendetwas, ein Instinkt flüsterte ihm zu, dass die dunklen Künste diesen Mann mehr als nur berührt hatten. „Sie sind der Professor, nach dem er gefragt hat?“ Snape nickte nur knapp. Die Gewölbe hier unten waren so unerquicklich, wie er erwartet hatte. Düster, feucht, alt, ungepflegt. Abgesehen von den schweren Schlössern an den Zellentüren.

Der Wächter winkte, ihm zu folgen. Mehrere Schlüssel waren nötig, dann schwang die Tür auf. „Ich soll ihnen bringen, was sie brauchen, Professor. Ich warte auf ihre Anweisungen. Im Moment läuft er nirgendwo hin“ er nickte zu der Pritsche hin.   
Bis jetzt hatte Snape sich gedanklich abgeschottet von allem, von dem, was er sehen würde. Bis jetzt. Er trat an das Bett, die Gestalt in dem Bett war bedauernswert schmal. Vorsichtig zog er die Decke zurück, doch die Gestalt zuckte nicht, rührte sich nur schwach. Die äusserlich sichtbaren Verletzungen waren nicht schlimm, doch zahlreich. Was die Flüche innerlich angerichtet hatten, musste er noch herausfinden. Snapes Blick flammte vor Wut, als er aufsah. „Wie viele Auroren waren nötig, diesen gemeingefährlichen Jungen hier so zuzurichten??“ Spott troff aus jedem Wort. Der Wächter wand sich, peinlich berührt. „Fünf“. Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Vermutlich hatten sie nur die Gelegenheit genutzt, am lebenden Objekt zu üben. Und ihre Wut abzulassen. Knapp gab er dem Wächter Anweisung, was er brauchte. 

Die Tür schlug hinter dem Wärter zu. Snapes Beine gaben nach, und er fiel hart auf seine Knie. Hass durchfuhr ihn wie eine Flamme. Glühender Selbsthass. ER. Er hätte DAS hier verhindern müssen. Er war schuld. Er barg das Gesicht in den Händen, raufte seine Haare. Scharfe Fingernägel fuhren über seine Kopfhaut, das sie blutete. Ein kehliges Stöhnen entrang sich ihm. WAS. Was sollte er nun tun? Dieser Platz hier in dieser Zelle hätte seiner sein sollen. Die Schellen um die Handgelenke sollten seine Haut aufscheuern. Nicht die dieses unschuldigen Jungen, der sein Leben noch hätte vor sich haben sollen. Seine Gedanken rasten… bis er sich Einhalt gebot. Er hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Zumindest musste er mit dem Jungen reden. Ihm sagen das nicht ER der Schuldige war. Langsam, bewusst, setzte Severus die Nägel seiner linken Hand an der Innenseite seines rechten Unterarms an, zog sie über die Haut, das es blutete. Der Schmerz klärte seine wirren Gedanken. Das Blut, das den Arm herunterlief, liess ihn ruhig werden. Wie ein Kind saugte er an den blutigen Fingerspitzen. Dann richtete er sich auf. Es gab Arbeit. 

Der Wächter brachte ihm alles, wonach er verlangt hatte und blieb im Türrahmen stehen. Snape warf ihm stirnrunzelnd einen fragenden Blick zu. „Professor, es ist selten, dass ich Gelegenheit habe, einen wirklich Fachkundigen bei der Arbeit zu beobachten“ Respekt klang in der Stimme. Und etwas anderes. Snapes Hände waren beschäftigt, doch drehte er sich halb herum. „Ist das so?“ „Die meisten, die kommen, sind geldgierige Stümper. Keiner will seinen Namen beschmutzen, indem er einen Totesser behandelt“. Das war der Moment, in dem Snapes Hände innehielten. Sein eigenes, bedecktes Totessermal schien zu jucken. Was wusste der Mann? Der Wächter lächelte etwas traurig unter dem scharfen Blick. „Keine Sorge. Kümmern sie sich um den Jungen. Aber manches weiss ich einfach. Ich arbeite zu lange hier“. Snape musterte ihn eine Weile. „Womöglich“ meinte er dann, und nahm seine Arbeit wieder auf. Etwas später liess der Wächter ihn alleine. Nach und nach hatte Snape alle äusserlich sichtbaren Wunden versorgt. Was im Inneren an Schaden entstanden war, konnte er nicht sicher sagen. Doch die Auroren hatten wahrlich eine Zielscheibe aus dem Jungen gemacht. Snape konnte nun fast zusehen, wie die Wunden heilten. Seine Arbeit hier war getan. Nachdenklich musterte er Jack. Er würde einmal zu einem schönen Mann werden, ungeachtet der bleibenden Narben. Zumindest, wenn er alt genug würde. Snape streckte die Hand aus, und strich zart über die glatte Haut des Jungen. Doch es würde niemand dort sein, in Jacks einsamer Zelle. Seine Jugend, seine Schönheit würde vergehen, verblassen, verfallen. Severus seufzte. Ein junges Leben, verschwendet. Sein Gesicht verhärtete sich bei dem Gedanken.

Als Jack mühsam die verklebten Augen öffnete, war es der scharfe Blick von Professor Snape, der ihm entgegensah. Jack stöhnte leise. „WARUM?!“ forderte Snape leise aber in scharfem Ton. Er packte Jacks Arm mit dem Dunklen Mal am Handgelenk mit schraubstockartigem Griff. „Warum…“ jetzt klang es müde. Und dieser Ton war es, der Jack bewegte, endlich die Augen ganz zu öffnen. Erstaunt betrachtete er den Professor. Sein Idol… er hatte sich nicht verändert, auch seine kraftvolle Aura hatte sich nicht gewandelt. Ein Hauch von Erregung stieg in ihm auf, trotz seiner Schwäche. „Ich…“ Jacks Lider flatterten. „Ich wollte wie Sie sein“ stammelte er. Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch, dann zuckte er zusammen. Jetzt… „Wie bin ich denn?“ Snapes Augen brannten sich in Jacks. „Voller Macht, Wissen… Magie. Ich dachte das….“ „Ja?“…. „das man das nur als Totesser erlernen kann“. Snape sog scharf die Luft ein. „Als Totesser?“ fragte er, bemüht erstaunt zu wirken. Auf Jacks Gesicht erschien der Hauch eines Lächelns. „Sie sind einer. Ich habe es gesehen“. Snape hörte auf, zu spielen. Sein Ausdruck wurde düster, bedrohlich. „Ich habe Menschen schon wegen weniger getötet“ meinte er so unbewegt, dass es Jack schauderte. „Aber… aber…“ er schnappte erschreckt nach Luft, Snape anstarrend. Der schnaubte leise, fast amüsiert. „DAS bin ich. Ich dachte Du eiferst mir nach?“ Jack drehte den Kopf weg, seine Augen glänzten. Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Der Junge hatte sein Leben verwirkt, weil er selbst ihn nicht gründlich gewarnt hatte, und nun behandelte er ihn auch noch so- grausam. Snape streckte die Hand aus und strich dem Jungen zögerlich über das Haar. Jack riss erstaunt die Augen auf. „Es ist meine Schuld. Allein meine. Ich hätte es sehen müssen. Dich warnen. Doch ich habe versagt.“ Jack fuhr auf und stöhnte vor Schmerz. „Bleib liegen“ schnauzte Snape ihn an. „Deine Verletzungen beginnen zu heilen. Aber sie waren- sind ernst.“ Jack liess sich zurücksinken. Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah er Snape an. „Prof…äh…Snape, das ist doch nicht deine…ihre Schuld“ das Letzte war, das Snape, den er so liebte, sich für ihn schuldig fühlte. Ungesunde Röte trat in Jacks Gesicht, was Snape mit besorgtem Stirnrunzeln zur Kenntnis nahm. „Du musst ruhen. Ich werde dir etwas geben, damit Du schlafen kannst“. Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „NEIN. Lass mich… lassen sie mich nicht allein“. Nahezu gewaltsam flösste Snape Jack einen Löffel eines Schlaf- und Schmerztranks ein. „Ich bleibe, bis Du schläfst“. Jacks Lider wurden schon schwer. „Aber…“ Schon war er weg. Snape schaute auf den Jungen herab. Seine Schuld. Der Junge käme nie wieder frei. Und er musste ihn hier zurücklassen. Er stand auf, seine Glieder wie bleigefüllt. Der Rückweg nach Hogwarts, den legte er fast wie in Trance zurück. Er war ein Mörder. Ein Versager. Würde nie- NIE etwas anderes sein. NIE.

Zurück in seinem Quartier, verriegelte Snape die Tür hinter sich. Methodisch, fast wie in Trance legte er den Mantel ab, den Gehrock, öffnete sein Hemd. Dann holte er sich ein Glas und eine Flasche. Erst am nächsten Morgen kam er wieder zu sich, übernächtig, gerädert und mit Kopfschmerzen. Hätte er einen Blick in den Spiegel geworfen- was er wohlweislich nicht tat- hätte er sein eingefallenes Gesicht und dunkle Schatten unter den Augen gesehen. 

Ohne Frühstück begann er seinen Unterrichtstag. Seine ausgesprochen schlechte Laune sprach sich auf nahezu unheimliche Weise herum. Was dazu führte, dass es in allen seinen Klassen mucksmäuschenstill war. Man hätte sprichwörtlich die Stecknadel fallen hören können. Selbst die rebellischsten Schüler hatten nicht die Lust sich an solch einem Tag mit ihm anzulegen. Und auch seine Kollegen machten einen Bogen um ihn, soweit sie konnten. 

Der nächste Tag danach fand ihn schon früh auf den Beinen, den Unterricht für den Tag vorzubereiten. Auch die folgenden Tage arbeitete er hart, fast bis zum Umfallen. Es war an einem Morgen in der grossen Halle. Severus zuckte zusammen, als ihn jemand am Arm berührte- er sah in das Gesicht von Minerva Mc.Gonagall. „Severus, du solltest den Porridge lieber essen, anstatt ein Loch in die Schale zu bohren“. Sie hatte beobachtet, wie er permanent in der Schale herumstocherte, ohne zu essen. Ihr war es schleierhaft, wie Severus so wenig Appetit haben konnte, wenn die Tische geradezu barsten von der leckeren und vielfältigen Speisenauswahl. Aber stattdessen starrte er auf die Tische der Studenten wie gebannt. Ein Schatten von Ärger zeigte sich auf Severus Gesicht, dann zwang er sich zu einer neutraleren Miene. „Du hast recht. Aber ich habe heute wieder einen anstrengenden Tag vor mir“. Snape stand auf, die volle Schüssel stehen lassend. Minerva seufzte, während sie ihm nachsah. Das anstrengendste derzeit war wohl Severus Snape selbst. Was war nur wieder in ihn gefahren?

Severus hatte sich vorgenommen, jeden Schüler, der an seinem Unterricht teilnahm, genaustens ins Blickfeld zu nehmen. Auf gar keinen Fall sollte ihm wieder einer aus den Fingern gleiten, auf die Dunkle Seite. Zumindest würde er alles versuchen, das zu verhindern. 

Die Studenten fluchten über die harten und schwierigen Aufgaben, die Snape ihnen stellte. Die Auswertung der Ergebnisse beschäftigte ihn fast bis in die Nächte. Doch reichte ihm das nicht. Er überredete seine Kollegen, ihm die Nachtwachen zu überlassen, was diese nur zu gerne taten. Severus tat alles, um nicht nachdenken zu müssen. Doch es half nicht. Eines Morgens blickte er kurz in den Spiegel, als „...Junge, ich hab schon gesündere Zombies gesehen. Sie müssen etwas essen, Professor und vielleicht auch wieder etwas schlaf…“ in dem Moment warf Severus eine kristallene Trankflasche in den magischen Spiegel, der zwar nicht zerbrach, aber erschrocken aufschrie und blind wurde. Zufrieden nickte Snape. In diesen Tagen versuchte Lucius zweimal, ihn zu erreichen, doch Severus wimmelte ihn ab. 

Eines Abends stand Professor Dumbledore in seinem Labor, vor seinem Schreibtisch. Snape zuckte zusammen. Fast wäre er eingeschlafen, weil sein Körper sein Recht auf Schlaf einforderte. Albus nickte freundlich, doch sein Blick war streng. „Severus. Es geht so nicht. Was ist es, das dich antreibt, die Bedürfnisse deines Körpers so zu missachten?! Ist es immer noch der Junge, der dich so beschäftigt? Du kannst ihm nicht helfen. Deine Aufgaben liegen hier. Du hast es geschworen.“ Snape schnaubte und kritzelte weiter in einem Aufsatz herum. Er schwieg. Wut, heisse Wut stieg langsam in Albus auf. In dem Moment huschte eine Eule durch die offene Tür, liess ein offizielles Schreiben in Snapes Schoss fallen. Vom Ministerium. Snape öffnete es und las. Dann stand er abrupt auf und griff nach seinem Mantel. Vor der Tür trat ihm Albus in den Weg. „WO willst du hin?!“ „Jack verlangt nach mir, der letzte Besuch, der ihm zusteht. Ich MUSS gehen!“. Albus ging nicht aus dem Weg. „Severus. Wenn du diese Schwelle übertrittst… wenn dich deshalb einer entlarvt… dann schwöre ich dir, werde ich Keinen Finger für dich rühren! Dann gehst du nach Azkaban.“ Snapes Augen wurden starr. Er atmete schwer. „Ich bin bereit dazu. Aber erst, wenn ich bei dem Jungen war!“ Albus starrte, dann liess er Snape durch, der entschwand wie die Fledermaus, die ihm seinen Spottnamen gab. Albus liess sich schwer in Snapes Stuhl fallen. 

Snape fühlte sich befangen, unangenehm berührt, dass er- ausgerechnet- er ausersehen war, Jacks letzter Besuch zu sein vor der Verurteilung. Es war wahrscheinlich, dass er in den nächsten Jahren- so er sie überlebte- keinerlei Besuch erhalten durfte. Es war nicht üblich. Eigentlich hätten die Eltern Jack besuchen sollen.

Jack sah auf, als Snape die unwirtliche Zelle betrat. Snapes Herz wurde ihm eng, als er die Freude im Gesicht des Jungen- des jungen Mannes sah. Wie konnte er sich so über ihn? freuen. Wie nur. Snape war nicht danach, um den Brei herumzureden. „Du wirst diese Woche noch abgeurteilt. Wir beide wissen, dass Du nicht freikommst“ Snape schaute Jack fragend an, der schluckte und nickte. „Den Rest deines Lebens wirst du in Azkaban fristen, Jack. Warum hast du mich gebeten zu kommen? Nicht deine Eltern?“ Snape blieb stehen. Er brauchte den Abstand. Jack wurde fahl. „Ich habe sie so enttäuscht. Warum soll ich sie noch mehr quälen…“. Jack sah kurz weg. Er schluckte, dann sah er Snape voll an. „Severus…“ Jack genoss den Klang des Namens. Mochte Snape ihn rügen. Doch schien es ihm angemessen, ihn mit Vornamen anzusprechen. „Severus- ich liebe Dich. Ich wollte, dass du das weisst. Doch ich hatte nie den Mut, Dir das zu sagen. Und jetzt…“ Jacks Augen waren gross. Bittend starrte er Snape an, die Bitte, ihn nicht zu vernichten. Snape sah die Angst. Angst vor einem scharfen oder vernichtenden Wort. Er wollte den Jungen nicht verletzen. Er hatte ihm schon genug angetan. „Ich… verstehe“ sagte Snape stockend. „Jack, ich…“ Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie- Du musst nichts sagen. Ich wollte das nur loswerden. Setzt Du Dich zu mir? Bitte?“ 

Zögerlich setzte Snape sich neben Jack auf das wackelige Bett. Er rührte sich unbehaglich unter dem intensiven Blick Jacks. „Profess… äh.. Severus. Wollen sie- ehm- du… Willst du mit mir schlafen?“ Snape zuckte zusammen und riss die Augen auf. Jack schaute enttäuscht. „Ich würde- es wäre mein grösster Wunsch… Ich bin gut im Bett, wissen sie- äh du. Wirklich“. Snape räusperte sich unbehaglich. „Ich- nein“. Jack schaute verzagt. Snape atmete flach. Er fühlte sich schuldig. Wie konnte er Jack seinen womöglich letzten Wunsch auch noch abschlagen. Jack schien seine Gedanken zu lesen. „Es ist keine Bezahlung. Aber es wäre-ist- mein grösster Traum. Ich würde dich so gerne in mir spüren“. Snape war kurz davor, zu erröten. Jack kämpfte mit den Tränen, und Snape um- Beherrschung. Jack stand auf. Seine Ketten klirrten, als er sich graziös vor Snape auf den Boden kniete. Er sah zu Snape auf, bittend, zum Steinerweichen. „Darf ich sie dann wenigstens- berühren?? Bitte…“ Snape atmete tief durch. „Ja“ sagte er, leise, sanft. Jack lächelte strahlend. Er schob Snapes Beine auseinander und rückte näher, was Snape die Stirn runzeln liess. Dann begann Jack geschickt, trotz der Hände in Ketten, Snapes Gehrock und das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Snapes Atem stockte, als er Jacks erstaunlich warme Hände auf seiner nackten Haut spürte. Sein Atmen beschleunigte sich, und er lehnte sich etwas zurück, während Jack seine Brust streichelte. Die Hände fuhren über die Taille, Rippen und Brustkorb, den flachen Bauch. Snapes Augen waren fast geschlossen, während Jack verträumt lächelte. Seine Hände erreichten fast den Rücken und fuhren über wulstige, zahllose Narbenansätze. Snapes Atem ging heftiger. Jack sah auf zu ihm. „Entspannen sie sich. Sie sind schön. Und fühlen sich gut an. Selbst ihre Narben.“ Eine halbe Ewigkeit streichelte Jack ihn, nur den Oberkörper, das Snape seine Anspannung vergass, und sie unerwünscht Erregung Platz machte. Er atmete zischend aus, als Jack seine Brustwarzen streichelte und reizte, und spürte seine Hose spannen. Jacks Finger waren unglaublich geschickt, und Snape unterdrückte ein Stöhnen… bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Jacks eine Hand sich bestimmt auf sein von Stoff eingesperrtes pralles Glied legte. „JACK“ stöhnte er warnend. Dieser lächelte nur und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über den prallen Stoff. Snape lehnte sich weiter nach hinten, seinen verräterischen Körper verfluchend. Ein Grollen entrang sich ihm, als Jack versunken weitermachte. Dann griff er nach dem Reissverschluss und wurde von Snapes Hand gebremst. „DAS nicht“ warnte Snape. Er wusste, wenn das passierte, würde er Jack auf das Bett werfen und ficken. Hart, nicht mehr aufhaltbar. „Warum nicht?“ fragte Jack fast unschuldig. „Es ist… nicht gut“. „Für wen?“. „Für mich“. Er würde sich das nie verzeihen. Nie. Jack seufzte. Dann fuhr er fort, ohne den Reissverschluss nochmals anzufassen. Seine Zuwendungen wurden stärker, Snapes Stöhnen tiefer. Plötzlich beugte Jack sich vor und küsste und leckte ihm den Bauchnabel. Snape zuckte zusammen und kam mit einem seltsam hellen scharfen Schrei zum Höhepunkt. Er fasste nach Jacks Kopf, fuhr ihm durchs Haar. Als er sich von seinem Orgasmus erholte, legte Jack ihm den Kopf in den Schoss. Snape sah ins Nichts, während er ihm das Haar zerraufte. „Sie hätten mehr haben können. Sie hätten mich haben können“ sagte Jack traurig. „Ich weiss“ murmelte Snape „ich weiss“. 

Lange sassen sie so da, bis Jacks leise Stimme die Stille unterbrach. Seine Stimme zitterte etwas. „Severus?“. Snape öffnete die Augen und betrachtete Jack . „Mhm?“ „Ich will nicht in Azkaban verrotten. Ich… ich habe Angst“. Severus zog ihn dichter zu sich. Er seufzte. „Angst ist keine Schande, Jack. Sicher nicht- in diesem Fall“. Jack sah ihn an, mit feuchtglänzenden Augen, das es Snape wieder durchfuhr, wie jung dieser noch war. Sein Magen verdrehte sich zu einem engen Knoten. Wenn die Dementoren Jack nicht direkt den Verstand raubten, dann würde er dort einen harten Stand unter den Häftlingen haben. Er war jung und-zugegeben- hübsch. Snape wusste genau, was das hiess. Er würde durchgereicht werden, wie ein Gegenstand. Zumal als Totesser, die selbst dort nicht beliebt waren. Snape bekam eine Gänsehaut, wenn auch in seinem Gesicht nichts davon zu sehen war. „Ich… ich will das nicht. Lieber bin ich tot!“ stiess der Junge hervor. Konnte er Snapes Gedanken lesen? Vermutlich jedoch hatte er nur Gerüchte gehört. Nur… Snape wandte sich ihm zu. „Du weisst, was du da sagst, Jack?“ fragte er langsam. Jack starrte ihn an, fast wütend. „JA! Wenn du mir helfen willst… Severus… kannst du… DAS nicht machen. Mich töten?“ Snape drehte den Kopf, den qualvollen Blickkontakt unterbrechend. Er hatte mit solch einer Frage gerechnet. Jack richtete sich auf und starrte ihn an- Snape spürte es, obwohl er den Blickkontakt verweigerte. „Snape!“ fast war es ein Befehl. „DU hast getötet. Ich WEISS es!“ Snape atmete tief durch. Als er Jack wieder ansah, schauderte dieser. „Ja“ antwortete Snape schlicht. „Und ich wünschte, ich hätte nie diesen Weg begangen. Nie“ seine Stimme war rauh und kalt. Nochmals atmete er tief durch. Er war dem Jungen etwas schuldig. Er wünschte bloss, es wäre etwas anderes. Er packte Jack hart an den Schultern. „Dann sieh deinem Mörder in die Augen und sag es mir“. Jacks Blick wurde hart, so wie Snapes Blick war. „Töte mich. Wenn du nur einen Funken Mitgefühl in dir hast!“. Snape starrte ihn an- holte er überhaupt Luft? Dann nickte er. Er zog eine Flasche aus der Tasche, eine klare Flüssigkeit darin. „Das hier- wird dich nicht sofort töten. Es dauert vielleicht zwei Wochen. Du wachst einfach nicht mehr auf. Man wird glauben, dass du an den Spätfolgen der Flüche gestorben bist… Willst Du das? Ich warne dich. Es gibt KEIN zurück. Ich habe kein Gegengift.“ Jack nickte langsam. Mit einem Griff nahm er die Flasche und trank sie aus. Snape betrachtete ihn reglos. Dann nahm er ihm die leere Flasche ab und- küsste ihn. Sprachlos und völlig überrascht liess Jack es geschehen, bis Severus von ihm abliess. „Severus!“ Snapes Mundwinkel verzogen sich. „Es ist nicht genug, mich zu vergiften. Aber so weiss ich wann es- wann DU soweit bist“. Abrupt stand er auf. ER schenkte Jack einen letzten Blick. Als er eilig ging, war es wie eine Flucht. Es war eine. Jack starrte noch lange auf die längst verriegelte Tür. Was hatte er angerichtet mit seiner Bitte? 

Selbstverständlich wusste Lucius von dem jungen Totesser, der aktuell im Untersuchungsgefängnis in den Katakomben festgehalten wurde. Die Nachricht hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer herumgesprochen. Lucius selbst fühlte sich sicher- niemand verdächtigte ihn oder gab dies zu. Und es tangierte ihn persönlich nicht, welche Narren in Voldemorts Abwesenheit draussen Schabernack trieben, vorgebend seine Ziele zu verfolgen. Doch änderte sich das schlagartig, als er vernahm das man einen Hogwarts Professor in das Ministerium gebeten hatte, den offensichtlich verletzten Verdächtigen vernehmungsfähig zu machen. Es musste sich um Severus handeln, und so war der Totesser vermutlich ein Bekannter oder ein Schüler? Lucius konnte sich gut vorstellen, was Severus darüber dachte. Darum hatte er sich für den Rest des Tages von allen Verpflichtungen befreit, apparierte nach Hogwarts, sobald es ihm möglich war. 

Lucius schritt eilig durch Hogwarts, in die Verliese. Natürlich war Severus Quartier verschlossen. Severus Schliesszauber waren die besten im ganzen Schloss. Doch würde das Lucius nicht aufhalten. Ein komplexer Zauberspruch, und die Tür wurde gewaltsam aus den Angeln gehoben, eine Wolke von Staub und Rauch stieg auf. Die Räume schienen leer zu sein- doch sie waren es nicht. Er spürte es- er spürte ihn. Er sah in den Wohnraum- sah in das Badezimmer, beides leer, dunkel und kalt. Sein letzter Blick galt dem Schlafzimmer, das Bett war unangetastet, mit der Tagesdecke in Slytherin grün-silber. Doch lag dort Severus Mantel, der Gehrock, achtlos hingeworfen, auf links, nicht penibel gefaltet wie sonst. 

Lucius ging um das Bett herum, und da fand er ihn. Severus sass auf dem Boden. Er war barfuss, trug nur die Hose, und sein Hemd. Er war zusammengekauert wie ein Kind, eine schmale, magere Gestalt mit zerrauftem Haar. Er zuckte zusammen, als Lucius warme Hand ihn berührte. Lucius kniete sich neben ihn, auf den kalten Boden. „Severus“ sagte er leise und so sanft, wie man es selten von ihm hörte. Severus war ausgekühlt- wie lange mochte er hier so sitzen? Sanft zog ihn Lucius in seine Arme.

Severus Blick war leer, furchtbar leer, sein Gesicht eingefallen. „Luce… halt mich. Halt mich, bevor ich zerbreche… bitte. Ich… kann das… nicht… ich halte es nicht aus…“ Severus Stimme klang spröde. Lucius fasste ihn fester. Innerlich packte ihn die Wut. Wut auf Albus. Der hatte Severus mit einem wie auch immer lautenden Schwur- Severus war wohl zu Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet- gebunden. Wie ein Drache, der in Ketten gelegt worden war, war auch Snape angebunden, seiner Freiheit beraubt, Dinge so zu tun, wie er sie für richtig hielt, sich zu entfalten und seine wahren Fähigkeiten zu zeigen. Lucius war erstaunt gewesen, wie gut Severus sich der Aufgabe des Lehrers und Hausleiters gewidmet hatte, sich gar bewundernswert um seine Slytherins kümmerte. Doch eben nur in dem Umfang, den Albus zuliess. Lucius sah, wie Severus darunter litt, dass er seine eigenen Vorstellungen nicht umsetzen konnte und so nie dem eigenen Anspruch gerecht werden würde- durfte. Es war Lucius eine Qual, das zu sehen. 

„Du hältst alles aus. Und wenn du zerbrichst, halte ich dich und flicke dich zusammen. Ich bin da, Sev. Ich-bin-da“. Severus begann zu zittern. Lucius redete beruhigend auf ihn ein. Als Severus sich wieder beruhigte, zog er sie beide aus, und nahm ihn mit ins Bett. Sein warmer Atem strich über Severus Haar, den er im Arm hielt wie ein Kind. Severus würde wieder aufstehen, stärker als zuvor. So wie er das immer tat. 

Dicht an Severus Rücken geschmiegt, streichelte Lucius ihn, küsste jeden Fleck Haut, den er erreichen konnte. Es war erschreckend, wie dünn Severus schon wieder war. Rückgrat und Rippen zeichneten sich viel zu deutlich ab. Lucius verfluchte sich, dass er nicht hartnäckiger gewesen war in seinen Versuchen, Severus zu treffen. Er kannte ihn doch… Er hätte wissen müssen, dass etwas in ihm vorging, wenn er ihn so abwies. Langsam wich die Kälte aus Severus Knochen, und er entspannte sich etwas in Lucius Armen. Lucius beugte sich über ihn, sein prächtiges langes Haar legte sich auf Sevs Haut, als er ihn sanft und zärtlich küsste. Ein sanfter grüner Schein erfüllte plötzlich den halbdunklen Raum, als eine Schar Leuchtfische am Fenster vorbeischwamm, das einen Blick in die Tiefen des Sees erlaubte. Lucius musterte besorgt das gequälte Gesicht des Freundes. 

In diesem Moment seufzte Severus, dann schmiegte er sich noch näher an Lucius. „Danke“ murmelte er, kaum verständlich. „Sev… ich bin immer da… wenn du es nur einmal…ein verdammtes Mal sagen könntest, wenn du mich brauchst“ murmelte Lucius, zu erleichtert, das er Severus erreicht hatte, in den Tiefen seiner Seele. Sev drehte sich halb zu ihm um, ohne zuviel Hautkontakt aufzugeben. Er blinzelte Lucius an. Beide küssten sich innig und voller Genuss. Dann drehte Sev ihm wieder den Rücken zu. „Jetzt…“ murmelte er. „Hm?“ „…brauche dich jetzt… in mir. Wenn du- möchtest?“ Lucius lachte leise und rauh. Daran konnte wohl kaum Zweifel sein, wenn sich der Beweis seiner Bereitschaft schon an Severus Gesäss presste. Er löste sich etwas von ihm, spürte die Feuchtigkeit, als sein Glied Severus Gesässpalte streifte.   
Severus zog Lucius Arme näher um sich, endlich spürte er wie Lucius langsam und tief in ihn glitt. Severus gab ihm Raum und begrüsste ihn in sich, tief durchatmend. Er fühlte sich geborgen und beschützt, alle gefährlichen und destruktiven Gedanken waren verstummt. Lucius küsste jeden Fleck Haut, den er erreichte, während er sich in Severus bewegte, sacht, mit kleinen Bewegungen seiner Hüften. Fast bewegten sie sich wie eins. Lucius Hand wanderte in Severus Schritt, und er zuckte fast zusammen, als sich Sevs Hand auf die seine legte. Severus stöhnte leise, als Lucius ihn an einen anderen Ort brachte, wo nur noch Genuss und Hochgefühl und Liebe für ihn existierten. Förmlich ineinander verwachsen bewegten sie sich, bis Severus mit einem hohen Schrei zum Höhepunkt kam. Lucius hielt ihn fest, bis sie sie sich beide beruhigt hatten, und sie schwer atmend und erfüllt endlich zur Ruhe kamen. Lucius Hand strich Severus das feuchte Haar aus der Stirn. Jetzt endlich, hatte sich sein Gesicht geglättet und auf seinem Gesicht lag fast ein Lächeln. Fast… Lange schwiegen sie, langsam auf die Erde zurückkehrend. Zurück zu ihren Sorgen und Nöten.

Es war Lucius fast ein Schock, als Severus sprach. Darüber, was ihn so belastete. „Er… der Junge… er hat sich in mich verliebt“. Severus sah ihn nicht an. „Ich weiss“ sagte Lucius mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns in der Stimme, was Snape aufsehen liess. „DU…DU wusstest es??“. Jetzt lächelte Lucius wirklich, warm, aber bemüht, dass Severus sich auf keinen Fall verspottet fühlte. „Ja. Ich habe seine Blicke gesehen. Ist der Gedanke für dich so unvorstellbar, dass Du seine Blicke nicht gedeutet hast, Sev? Du bist liebenswert, auch wenn du es ständig abstreitest und dich in dir verkriechst“. Severus senkte den Blick. Das er nicht errötete, war alles. Lucius zog ihn an sich. „Du kannst sie nicht alle retten, Sev. Selbst Du kannst das nicht“. 

Am nächsten Morgen… Lucius richtete seine Kleidung. Er hoffte, sein Anblick war wieder akzeptabel. Severus einziger Spiegel verweigerte seinen Dienst und zeigte nur Nebel, auf Aufforderung hatte er Lucius rüde beleidigt. What the hell… es musste ohne gehen. Auch sein Haar war wieder in einem perfekten Pferdeschwanz zusammengefasst. Noch einmal trat er zum Bett. Gerne hätte er noch einmal mit Severus geschlafen am Morgen. Doch er schlief so tief und friedlich. Lucius hätte ihn stundenlang betrachten können, so entspannt, schwarze Haare im Gesicht, wirkte er plötzlich so jung. Lucius hatte ihn zurückgeholt aus seinem inneren Schattenreich, das war das Wichtigste. Severus rührte sich leicht, behaglich, ohne aufzuwachen, als Lucius ihm über das Haar strich. 

Severus erwachte -es musste schon recht spät sein-alleine. Er war gut zugedeckt. Träge reckte er sich. Er fühlte sich ungewohnt entspannt, nur an den richtigen Stellen fühlte er sich etwas wund. Was nicht wirklich unangenehm war… Sein Kopf war noch frei von dem Gewirr meist negativer Gedanken, die ihn immer verfolgten. Langsam stand er auf. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das kleine Feuer im Kamin, das Lucius wohl angezündet hatte, bevor er gegangen war. Severus Blick fiel auf einen kleinen Tisch. Er trat näher. Dort lag eine Schachtel teurer, französischer Pralinen, dabei ein Zettel, zwei Runen darauf. Es war die U-Rune, Uruz, für Kraft und Energie. Und die Z-Rune, Elhaz, für Schutz. Severus lächelte. Sie hatten sich schon früher gerne Dinge in Runen geschrieben. Ja, Kraft und Schutz, was Lucius ihm wünschte, konnte er beides gebrauchen. Lucius hatte das kleine Pergamentstück mit einem „L“ signiert. Allein der elegante Schwung dieses Buchstabens hätte Severus gereicht, den Schreiber zu erkennen. Er wandte sich um, und ging, die absolut dringende Dusche zu nehmen.

Minerva war überrascht, als sie Severus zum Frühstück erblickte. Für seine Verhältnisse wirkte er entspannt, er grüsste sie knapp, aber nicht unfreundlich. Und er ass tatsächlich mit Appetit. Die Stimmungsschwankungen ihres Kollegen waren ihr wirklich suspekt…

Die nächsten Tage waren ausgefüllt mit Alltagstrott. Etwas, wofür Snape dankbar war. Auch wenn Lucius Besuch ihn wieder geerdet hatte, so war er sich natürlich bewusst, dass Jacks Uhr tickte. Inzwischen musste man ihn auch nach Azkaban gebracht haben. Er verdrängte den Gedanken, und doch war er natürlich immer irgendwo präsent. Er hatte keine Angst, dass man ihn für Jacks Tod belangen würde. Das ein Gift über solch lange Zeit keinerlei Wirkung zeigte, das würde kaum jemand glauben. 

Nur Nachts… nachts liess Severus Kontrolle über seine Gedanken nach…: Jacks geschickte Finger öffneten den Reissverschluss. Er erschrak beim Blick in Snapes Gesicht. Seine Augen waren tiefschwarz, unmenschlich. Mit wenigen Griffen hatte er Jacks Häftlingshemd aus dem Weg, packte ihn mit eisenhartem Griff. Dann setzte er den überraschten doch nur zu willigen Jungen in seinen Schoss, spiesste ihn auf sein erigiertes Glied. Jack stöhnte auf, vor Schmerz und Lust. Doch hatte er keine Zeit, weil Snape ihn an sich zog und ihn küsste, hart und fordernd. Severus Zunge vereinnahmte ihn völlig, raubte beiden jeden Atem. Jack revangierte sich, in dem er Severus Glied in sich auf unheimliche Weise massierte und erregte, was diesen nicht unberührt liess. Jack lächelte, gefangen im Kuss, die Reaktion spürend. Snape stiess ein Grollen aus. Im Nu hatte er Jack hochgehoben und warf ihn bäuchlings auf das Bett. Jack keuchte überrascht auf, als ein Schlag mit flacher Hand seinen Hintern traf. Er bäumte sich auf „WAS..“ doch wurde unten gehalten, als der nächste kam und auf seiner Pobacke brannte und der nächste. „Das ist dafür, dass du nicht gehört hast“ knurrte Snape. Bevor Jack zu sich kam, war Severus wieder über und ihn ihm. Jacks Wange wurde in die Matratze gepresst, während Severus ihn ihn stiess, heftig und tief. Jack kam ihm entgegen bei jedem Stoss und stiess schluchzende Geräusche aus vor Lust. DAS war es was er gewollt, wovon er geträumt hatte. Snapes Zurückhaltung hatte ihn vollends verlassen, und er nahm den jungen Mann, das diesem Hören und Sehen verging. Ihm blieb nur, den wilden Ritt zu geniessen, Snape gewähren zu lassen. Das Bett knarzte und wackelte, beiden lief der Schweiss. Kurz vor beider Höhepunkt stoppte Snape. Er zog sich unter einem Protestlaut heraus und drehte Jack herum. Sein Blick war wild und hart, als er Jack abermals küsste. Die Beine des Jungen auf den Schultern, brachte er beide in wenigen Stössen gemeinsam zum Höhepunkt. Jack schrie auf, laut, schrill, triumphal, als Snape seinen Samen in ihn pumpte, tief in ihm. Schwer klappte Snape über ihm zusammen, schwer atmend.   
Noch einmals küsste er ihn, nun sanft. Er wusste, was Jack spätestens morgen alles schmerzen würde… „Du hast besseres als mich verdient“ murmelte er. Als Snape wenig später die Zelle verliess, war sein Gesicht kühl und ungerührt. Der Wächter unterdrückte sein wissendes Lächeln nicht- er war weder dumm noch taub. Und auch der Anblick des Jungen, dessen Körpermitte nur knapp bedeckt war, war mehr als eindeutig. Snape fühlte sich klebrig und blossgestellt…

Snape fuhr auf. Er war schweissbedeckt, und hatte offensichtlich im Schlaf einen Orgasmus gehabt. Verärgert langte er nach dem Zauberstab, ein gemurmelter Spruch befreite ihn vom unangenehm klebrigen Gefühl und dem Geruch…. Er sackte zurück auf die Matratze. Nein, er hatte das nicht getan. Dafür hatte er einem jungen Mann, dessen junges Leben bald enden würde, seinen innigsten Wunsch abgeschlagen. Snape stöhnte leise. Ja, er war wohl so herzlos wie man sagte. Oder schlimmer. Wäre es denn so schlimm gewesen? 

Tage später. Es klopfte an Severus Tür. Es konnte noch nicht die Nachricht von Jacks Tod sein. Es war noch nicht soweit… Als er die Tür öffnete, erstarrte er. Jack lächelte ihn an. Es war Severus ein Rätsel, wie er aus Azkaban entkommen war. Jack wirkte dünner, doch ansonsten gesünder, wie jemand von dem man wusste, dass er unweigerlich bald sterben würde. „Wie…“ Snape war absolut sprachlos. Jack stoppte ihn, indem er ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen legte.  
„Hast du das Herz, mich noch einmal abzuweisen, Severus? Bist du wirklich so eiskalt, wie man sagt?“ Severus schüttelte, absolut geschockt, den Kopf. Dann zog er Jack in seine Arme. Er würde sterben, und bald. Doch vorher würde er ihn lieben. 

PS:  
Es war dunkel, der Mondschein hinter düsteren Wolken verborgen. Ein Käuzchen rief. Das Pärchen mittleren Alters wartete, der Mann hatte den Zauberstab parat in der Hand. Trotzdem zuckten beide zusammen, als eine grosse, schmale Gestalt im weiten Kapuzenmantel aus dem Schatten eines Baumes trat. Nach kurzem Zögern kam er auf sie zu. „Wir haben eine Verabredung“ sprach er mit dunkler Stimme. „Bringen sie uns zu… unserem Sohn?“ Die Stimme der Frau war zittrig und dünn. „Ja“ murmelte der Mann knapp und winkte ihnen, ihm zu folgen. Sie gingen ein paar Minuten, das Gras war feucht, Wind rauschte in den Wipfeln der düsteren Bäume. Schliesslich blieb der Mann stehen. Am Fuss eines Baumes hatte jemand einen Stein aufgestellt. Ein kleiner Strauss Waldblumen lag davor, sichtbar, weil das Mondlicht kurz durch die düsteren Wolken blinzelte. „Warum sollen wir ihnen glauben?“ fragte Jacks Vater. Snape striff die weite Kapuze des Mantels ab. Sein Gesicht schien nur aus düsteren Schatten zu bestehen. Er zuckte die Schultern. Dann griff er mit seiner rechten Hand nach seinem linken Ärmel und streifte ihn hoch- legte das Totessermal frei, düster auf der bleichen Haut. „Einen anderen Beweis habe ich nicht“. Jacks Mutter starrte auf das Mal. Sie sackte optisch in sich zusammen. Tränen glänzten auf ihrem Gesicht. Dann hob sie den Kopf. „Ich glaube ihm“ sagte sie zu ihrem Mann. Mit wenigen Schritten trat sie zu Snape und gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Snape bewegte sich nicht. Sein Gesicht brannte. Jacks Vater schaute entsetzt „Elsa…!!“ er griff nach dem Arm seiner Frau um sie zurückzureissen. Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie haben nichts… zu befürchten von mir. Es ist Ihr Recht“. Beide starrten ihn an, und er sie. Dann zog er die Kapuze über und wandte sich ab. Sein Rücken schien zu jucken. Ein Angriff von hinten konnte ihn jederzeit treffen. Doch es passierte -nichts. Tränen glänzten auf seinem hageren Gesicht.

Mea culpa…mea maxima culpa


End file.
